


Mind your Manners

by Anonymous_Creator



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: BDSM Scene, Crying, Gags, M/M, Negotiated No Means Yes, Paddling, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Reward, Sex, Tickle torture, respected boundaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Creator/pseuds/Anonymous_Creator
Summary: Taliesin guides Matt through a cathartic transformation from unrepentant brat to sweet and endearing pet.
Relationships: Taliesin Jaffe/Matthew Mercer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Mind your Manners

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Y'all. Let's keep the RPF on A03, off social media, and away from anyone who isn't explicitly searching for it. Be respectful of real life boundaries and don't share this with others -- especially the cast and crew.

Tal leaned over the bedframe and checked that the cuffs were only two finger tight. Matt playfully nipped at the edge of his ear and Taliesin smiled.

“Feeling a little frisky tonight? Don’t you worry, We’ll fuck some good manners into you.”

Matt’s lips curled into a gentle smile. “Promises, promises.”

Taliesin gently tapped Matt’s nose with two fingers. He pushed away and surveyed the scene with an attentive eye.

“Now, now, let me make sure we’re ready for your gloriously bratty self before you get too into character.”

Matt squirmed gently in the bed, his hips raising up to lean into Taliesin’s core. Taliesin shook his head with an amused air. The straps were secure. The lube was set up on the night stand with a towel to the side. He looked over his other implements and picked up the ball gag. Matt watched him with a feigned, lazy demeanor.

“And what’s our safeword tonight?” he asked, knowing damn well they hadn’t chosen anything new.

Matt’s eyebrows drew close together for a moment as he lost a bit of confidence.

“Safeword?” he said, after a sizable and thoughtful pause.

Taliesin grinned at him and smacked the ball gag into his open palm.

“Well, I suppose you might be able to remember something after all. This might not, actually, be an exercise in futility.”

The annoyed glare that Matt favored Taliesin with gave Tal a renewed sense of joy in the upcoming scene.

“I’m about ready to begin. You?”

Matt rattled the restraints for a moment. “I think we’re good. My left hip isn’t bugging me so far today but I’ll let you know. I just need the-“

“Right, the bell.” Tal pushed away from the bed and the temptation of Matt, laid out in front of him with nothing but a pair of dark silk boxers, nearly wine colored, between him and the sheets. A quick inspection of the leather strap that attached to the engraved silver bell ensured it was in good repair. He kissed Matt’s palm once before slipping the bell lightly over Matt’s fingers. Matt clutched the leather tightly and then relaxed so that the weight of it was held over his four fingers. He could easily slip the strap off his hand – and he could hold onto it fiercely, if he wished.

Either way, this particular bell was crafted with kink in mind and lacked a clapper. The sound of it, should it hit the floor, would be plenty enough to catch Taliesin’s attention. Matt leaned his head next to Taliesin and gave a soft, gentle kiss on his cheek. Taliesin enjoyed the contact for a moment before a sharp nip drew a startled gasp.

“You’re definitely ready.” Tal said with a perturbed rumble in his voice.

Matt didn’t even have the good grace to look abashed by his behavior. “I’d say I was sorry but…”

Tal pulled back from the bed and flicked a hand over the light switch to turn off the harsh overhead lights. The room dropped into a gentle warmth provided by a variety of led candles on the dresser, night stand and the string of lights that were woven throughout the bed frame.

“We both know you enjoy that smart mouth of yours a lot more than you should.” Tal said, his tone filled with a resigned frustrations as he slipped into his character. "You absolutely can’t help yourself, can you?”

“Just because I wouldn’t pull off your cock before you-“

Tal slapped Matt’s thigh, hard enough to leave a fair amount of color on the leg when he pulled his hand away. Matt yelped in surprise and looked up at him without a trace of remorse.

“That hurt!” He gave an annoyed sniff and withdrew his legs closer to his chest, a futile effort to hide from Taliesin's ire.

“You are a spoiled, unrepentant brat.” Tal said. He let the words drip with his judgement. “There’s nothing for it. I’m going to have to remind you of your place.” With a deft reach he grabbed one of Matt’s wiggling feet and flipped over Matt’s body so the foot was effectively pinned between his lower legs.

Matt tried to kick and squirm away. “No! Don’t you fucking dare! God damn It Taliesin!” Taliesin rode out the temper tantrum with a fair amount of caution for his own anatomy, however Matt couldn’t find leverage with his free leg – not for lack of trying. After Matt had let out a truly impressive amount of insults and had settled into a harsh, fast breath, Tal spoke.

“I’ll count to twenty. And I’ll count slowly.” A little shift at the word slowly caused Taliesin to resettle his weight on Matt’s limb. “And you’ll take it. You and that uncivil tongue of yours.”

Matt huffed but said nothing, which Tal counted as a substantial improvement. He gripped the ankle firmly in one hand and dragged his dull nails across Matt’s foot with the other.

Matt twitched and instantly started a string of “fuck, fuck, noGodDAMN it, no, ahh..” He broke into giggles that he couldn’t resist. When the giggles devolved into howling laughter Tal began his count. He spoke as slowly as he had promised, every syllable of every number a long, drawn out affair as he drew squeals that devolved into breathless, whimpering pants.

“Twenty.” He released the foot and looked up toward Matt’s tear streaked face. Matthew looked pained from being forced to laugh, his face drawn tight, and the glare he leveled at Tal would have been worrisome outside of this scene. The bell strap was in a tight grip in Matt’s right hand. Matt’s sides shook for a few moments more as he recovered from being tickled.

“You think you’ve remembered how to speak to me, or do we need to work on the other foot?”

A sullen silence. A single, obvious sniffle.

Damn, but Matt was giving him such a gift tonight. Taliesin wondered how much further he could press. He sighed and traced his nails delicately along Matt’s rib cage. Matt flinched away as far as the restraints would allow and Taliesin followed.

“I know I’ve taught you better manners than that.”

“Sir,” Matt said, his tone sour with disrespect.

Taliesin immediately removed his hands from Matt’s sides to acknowledge Matt’s use of his title. It was important to make it clear to Matt that he’d stay within their agreed boundaries when it came to tickling. Tal allowed himself a long suffering sigh as he pushed away from the bed and considered his other toys.

“Little one, are you so eager for consequences tonight?” Taliesin glanced up to catch Matt’s eyes, and while Matt adjusted his expression quickly, Tal noted an unexpected flash of apprehension. That was interesting. What might have caused that particular reaction? Taliesin lifted his hand from the toy he had been lightly stroking when he glanced up, a thick and rigid bull leather strap. He let his fingers drift over a few other toys and Matt’s tension eased.

Very interesting. He filed that tidbit aside for a future discussion and selected a different toy for this evening’s education. Taliesin picked up a paddle, soft black fur on one side, stingy and flat leather on the reverse. He grazed the edges of Matt’s thighs and legs with soft brushes of the leather and fur.

Matt twitched and his fingers splayed out and tightened as he fought to stay still. This particular game was another favorite – the ‘I won’t let you know I actually like this because I’m such a brat’ game. It had its own structure; an ebb and flow of understanding they had refined over the years.

“The silent treatment, huh?” Taliesin used the very tip of the paddle to skim up past Matt’s legs and over his stomach. Matt’s breath hitched and released as Taliesin slipped past his groin entirely and traced little circles over Matt’s chest. “Well, I suppose you have dug yourself enough of a hole with that talented tongue of yours.” Matt’s lower lip quivered for a moment as a bit of fur brushed over his left nipple. Taliesin locked eyes with Matt as he flicked the nipple with the softest of little taps. It only took four of the gentle impacts to break Matt’s facade. His hips rolled in a delicious squirm as his head tilted back, lip bitten in an effort to still himself.

“What’s this? I thought you were bored this whole time,” Taliesin said. He infused his words with puzzled surprise as he switched to the right nipple.

Tap. Tap tap. Feathery teases of fur. A rough drag of the edge stitches across the tender skin. Those harsh exhalations through Matt’s nose as he pressed his lips together were an absolute delight. Tap. Tap tap.

Smack.

Matt’s back arched off the bed as he let out a muffled cry. Taliesin looked down with predatory delight as Matt glared at him, his breath heavy behind clenched teeth.

"Oh, well, I suppose that’s alright. Since you haven’t asked me to stop.”

Smack.

Matt’s head flicked to the left and right, his hair spilling over his face as he groaned. The bedframe creaked as Matt’s arms strained before he relaxed his muscles with a shudder.

Taliesin circled over Matt’s chest, barely touching the skin as Matt struggled to regain control. Matt’s eyes were squeezed shut in some internal effort to fight the sensation.

That was okay. He could work with that. Taliesin stopped suddenly, pulling away as if to strike again. Matt flinched in anticipation of a blow that never came. He let the wait drag out until Matt finally opened his eyes. A pained desperation in Matt’s expression was invitation enough.

Smack.

Matthew groaned, a delicious, low sound. His knees pulled up towards his chest as he tried to wrap around that fresh, sharp pain.

“Sir,” Matt said, for the first time without a hint of sass.

“There’s my good pet. Do you need something?”

“Please.”

Taliesin delivered two more strikes, one to each side, then set back and watched as Matt thrashed on the bed, an open throated moan as he sank into the intense sensation.

When his ragged breaths had settled Taliesin pressed his palm against Matthew’s face. He savored the wetness he felt there as Matt leaned into his touch.

"Thank you.” Matt met his eyes with a shockingly different demeanor, all traces of the brat apparently burned away from the paddle strikes.

Taliesin smiled at his beautiful pet, now so relaxed in his embrace.

“The pleasure is mine, little one. And speaking of pleasure.” Taliesin eased himself onto the bed and flipped Matt’s feet up so he could easily cup his ass. “Is there something else you want?”

“I’m sorry I was bad.” Matt said. He spoke with an earnest sincerity that pricked at Taliesin’s stern exterior.

“I know, pet.” Taliesin leaned close to Matt and brushed his lips gently over Matt’s cheek, chin and temple.

“I want to be good.”

Taliesin allowed himself a ragged sigh and a tiny nip at Matt’s lip before he pulled away.

“You are so very, very good Matt. We just need to help you remember to be good.”

Matt squirmed as Taliesin’s hand gently stroked Matt’s ass. He tugged the silk boxers down with the crook of a finger, enjoyed the way the the fabric caught on Matt’s gorgeous cock before they finally slid down and were cast aside. He rested a hand on Matt’s thigh.

“You have this habit of forgetting.”

Matt caught Taliesin’s gaze, his expression full of woeful regret and a desire to please. Taliesin felt a provocation well up deep inside of him, a desire to nurture, protect, torment, and yes, in his own way, to serve.

“Are you ready for your punishment?” Taliesin couldn’t help the rough tumble of his words, heavy with emotion.

Matt’s lips trembled before he closed them tight and nodded instead of speaking.

“Tell me what this is.” Taliesin said, his hand still on Matt’s body.

“Recompense.” Matt’s voice was soft, barely a whisper.

Taliesin shifted and grabbed the ball gag from the bed and fitted it loosely around Matt’s neck. He wiped at Matt’s cheek with his thumb as they spoke.

“And what is recompense,” he asked.

“Making amends.” Matt looked up at Taliesin with an ease and unquestionable trust as he answered.

Taliesin’s heart double-thumped in his chest. “You are so beautiful,” he said, the words thick and heavy on his lips. He leaned forward and caught the curves of Matthew’s mouth with his own. Teeth nipped and pulled and Matthew whined with a delicious want as Taliesin pulled away. Taliesin slipped the ball gag into Matt’s willing mouth, deft fingers adjusting the straps. His lips were a blossom of fresh color around its stark, black surface.

“Twenty strokes.” Taliesin said, his voice firm and kind as he shifted on the bed. He held Matt up by his ankles, hoisted above his ass. There was no struggle, no fight. This was just to ensure he could get the needed angle with the paddle.

Taliesin paused before he began the punishment and leaned forward to kiss Matt once on the head. Matt’s jaw shifted around the gag, his throat flexing as he swallowed.

This was not a sensual spanking.

The first few impacts were hard and snicker-snack with the leather portion of the paddle, guaranteed to hurt. Matt bucked involuntarily and cried out, his voice muffled by the gag. Taliesin stopped after those first three strikes and waited until Matt settled back into the bed. A slight sniffle and a light wail settled into softer breaths.

Taliesin resettled Matt’s ankles in his hand. “Such a good pet. So eager to make up for that naughty mouth of yours.” Two deep, thuddy strikes with the fur lined side of the paddle helped the pain sink in and build. “You’re so close to being able to let go, aren’t you?” Two more snaps against his left and right cheeks. A strange, low sound began to build in Matt’s chest. “You don’t just need to hear you’re forgiven.” Three more. Quick and loud and Matt was almost sobbing. Almost.

“You. Need. To. Know. It.” Matt thrashed as the fourth strike in rapid succession struck the same tender spot. Taliesin looked into Matt’s eyes as he gave all but the last swat in a steady succession.

“I forgive you.” The last hit landed and he dropped the paddle. Matt keened into the gag, sobs wracking his frame as Taliesin curled around Matt’s frame and stroked his hair.

“I forgive you,” he said, a soft murmur as he kissed Matt’s tears. Matt’s mouth and chin were a mess of saliva. Taliesin gently wiped Matt clean and dropped tender kisses on his wet eyelids.

“I forgive you,” he said, as Matt nuzzled as best he could into Taliesin’s shoulder and the frenetic howl of pain slowly abated.

After Taliesin was sure that Matt was calm he took a moment to check that the straps on his wrists sat correctly. The ball gag was firmly in place. Matt lay in a near trance during this, pliant and submissive.

“Feeling better?” Taliesin asked. Matt blinked and looked up. It took a moment for him to focus on Taliesin. He gave a little nod.“Up for your reward?”

Matt offered a tremulous, tender smile, half hidden behind the ball gag. Taliesin gave Matt’s hair a little tousle in reply. “Good pet.”

Matt flicked his face in an effort to move an errant lock of hair from his eyes. Taliesin chuckled and swept the hair behind Matt’s ear.

“Come here, little one.” Taliesin helped Matt shift so that he was half against the bed frame, a pillow behind his back. “There we go. Good and comfy?” Matt nodded again, a soft, tranquil expression nearly emanating a visible glow from his face. Taliesin felt an answering swell of pride at Matt’s willingness and ability to drop into this space.

Tal placed the towel next to them on the bed and grabbed the lube. Matt watched with calm attentiveness as Taliesin warmed up some of the liquid between his fingers before he stroked his own cock.

The groan at touching himself was not scripted. He’d been ignoring his own pleasure as inconsequential to the scene, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t been interested in what was happening. Taliesin rested his hand around himself, a conscious effort to slow his ragged breath, before he could redirect his attention.

Matt’s calm demeanor shifted the moment Taliesin touched his cock. A breath noisily sucked past the ball gag as Matt gasped.

“I know. I know. You’ve been so good for me. You’ve been wanting for such a long time.” Taliesin murmured gentle words as he continued to work his hand at a maddingly slow pace up and down Matt’s cock. “Why, I might think you’ve earned a good and proper fuck.” Matt’s hips twitched forward at the word fuck. A series of whimpers built into a steady stream of half formed words, muddled by the gag, as Taliesin continued his slow pace. When Taliesin paused to wipe at the bit of drool at Matt’s cheek Matt nuzzled into his hand and mewed desperately.

“So impatient,” Taliesin said with a gentle chuckle. “Alright, pet. Alright.”

Taliesin added more lube to his hand and begin to work Matt open, bit by bit, as his other hand gently cradled his cock. Matt struggled to push down onto that slick finger and Taliesin rewarded his eagerness with another finger.

“Gods, you’ve such a tight little ass. So fucking good, Matt.” Taliesin squeezed Matt’s cock in a gentle rhythm as he began to work his fingers in and out. “So fucking good at squeezing on my cock.” Matt’s hips rolled forward, chasing the rocking motion that Taliesin offered.When Taliesin reached his fingers up to graze just the right spot Matt’s head lolled back. That throaty, muffled groan reminded Taliesin of his own growing desire.

He slipped his fingers out of Matt and savored the begging whine in Matt’s throat. Taliesin flipped Matt’s legs so that his cock was directly in front of Matt’s ass, Matt’s ankles around Taliesin’s ears.

Taliesin caught Matt’s eyes before he pushed forward that last inch. “So beautiful.”Taliesin gently guided himself into Matt, savoring the way Matt chewed on the ball gag as he wiggled his ass down onto Taliesin’s cock. Every little whimper was a lightning bolt of sensation as Taliesin slowly pulled away, allowing Matt to repeat the process.

“Oh gods. Matt. You’re so fucking GOOD, Matt.” Taliesin groaned and grabbed onto Matt’s hips, pulling him down and penning him there. Matt’s ass squeezed his entire length in toe curling pulses as words tumbled out of Taliesin’s mouth. “Gods, yes. Fuck. So fucking good.”

Taliesin moved inside him, slowly, gently. He layered kisses over the ball gag’s strap and his cheek. Matt whimpered when Taliesin reached between them and gripped Matt’s stiff cock.

“My fucking beautiful pet. So fucking good for me. Gonna come so fucking pretty for me, aren’t you, pet?”

Matt nodded his head frantically, his hips bucking down hard to meet Taliesin’s strokes.

“Sogood, pet.” Taliesin struggled to get out words as he thrust into Matt. His pet. His amazing, wonderful, pet. He pushed into Matt harder, faster, knowing the sound he wanted to hear. Matt began to come, his groans shifting to high pitched noises as he released himself fully. Freed by the gag to not hold back, he screamed as Taliesin continued to stroke his cock past his orgasm.

“My. Very. Good. Pet.” Taliesin crested over with a groan, his eyes locked onto Matthew’s as he came inside him. Taliesin collapsed against Matt’s shoulder, utterly spent, his breath ragged.

“Gods. Matthew.” Taliesin reached behind Matt’s head and removed the gag with trembling hands. Matthew shifted his jaw a few times before resting his face against Taliesin. Taliesin showered a hundred kisses over Matthew and paid careful attention to Matthew’s swollen lips. Only then did he reach up and remove the manacles from his wrists.

“Come here, little one. Come here.”

Taliesin held Matt, eschewing any thoughts of clean up in favor of reassuring touch. Matt responded by snuggling into Taliesin’s shoulder. His entire body was pressed into Taliesin.

“You were amazing.”

“I was good.” It was a half murmured sentence, one Taliesin wasn’t sure he was intended to hear.

What mattered most was that it was a declaration.


End file.
